All I want for Christmas is You
by Ridgecliff
Summary: A short little story featuring Mike and Paige. i thought of it first just before Christmas but it took me awhile to actually write it down. *updated a little to fix some things*


_I first got an idea for this story couple of days before Christmas when Christmas songs were all over including the one sung by Mariah Carey whose name I used for the title of this story._

_However holidays and various other things occupied me and I haven't had a chance to write this story down and to be honest it slipped my mind eventually. _

_I thought of it again so I decided to write it down while I have time, inspiration and will._

_Hope you'll like it and don't hold it against me for writing a Christmas themed story several weeks after Christmas passed :)_

_Anyway on to the story!_

**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU**

Mike rubs his hands together as he steps out of the cold winter night into a relatively crowded bar. He stops slightly at the entrance letting the door close behind him as he takes a quick look around the bar trying to locate his friends.

He notices his friends in the back corner of the bar sitting at a table laughing loudly. Mike smiles as he makes his way toward them.

"Mike!" his friends call out as they see him coming. Mike takes off his jacket and slides into the booth where they made room for him. Two men and a woman are all his fellow FBI agents and are from the same graduating class.

They reconnected after Mike returned to Washington from California and even though they are all curious as to where he was and what he did to earn a promotion he still didn't tell them anything.

"You took your time Mike!" Bob says as Mike settles down facing the door. "Yeah was stuck finishing up some work at the office." Mike replies.

"I hate working on Christmas Eve." Sandra, the female agent says. "I was supposed to be spending holidays with family." "Awww, you have us to keep you company." Kevin says bumping Sandra with his shoulder. Mike smiled knowing Kevin and Sandra have been a couple for awhile now but were keeping it quiet even though everyone was aware of it.

"Speaking of company." Bob says "now that you're here Mike I finally have a wingman to help me find some." He winks at Mike pushing him out of the booth simultaneously and indicating with his head toward two women standing at the bar.

"Really?" Mike says "I've been working all day I'm not in the mood to hit on girls."

"You're never in the mood since you came back, it's like you turned into a priest or something. Is the ol' noodle not working?" Bob says pretending to reach between Mike's legs causing the other two agents to burst into laughter.

Mike laughed too, but he knew Bob was right. There was a reason he's never in a mood to hit on women because every one he meets just reminds him that she's not the one he'd want to be with, to talk and kiss and do anything else. He just can't seem to get a certain blue eyed DEA agent out of his mind. He can't seem to forget Paige.

With a sigh he lets Bob push him toward the girls at the bar. There were several guys around them already but he saw in the way two girls held themselves that they weren't interested.

Even though he's not really in a mood Mike rarely does something without doing it good, so remembering a conversation he had with Johnny, Jakes and Paige, Mike pushes past the two guys that got rejected, flashes a big smile, leans toward the girls at the bar and says

"Hi, I'm Mike Warren and I'm a Special Agent with the FBI."

* * *

His pickup line seemed to work and soon two girls who were named Christine and Melanie were sitting in the booth with him and Bob. Sandra and Kevin gave up pretending and were involved with each other one booth over oblivious to everything around them. A flash of jealousy spread through Mike, as he wished he could be that oblivious with someone he cared about on Christmas Eve.

It was only a momentary thought and soon he focused his attention back to the girl sitting across from him, Christine.

"So you're really an FBI agent? It's not just a line you use to pick up girls." She says giving him a little smile. Mike laughs and pulls out his badge flipping it over and showing it to her. Christine runs her fingers over the badge feeling it's texture and slightly brushing Mike's fingers as she did so.

He could see Bob next to him showing his badge as well to the other girl, but Mike tuned him out. He put his badge away.

"Now you know what I do, how about you?" Mike asks.

"Oh I'm a paralegal." Christine replies. Mike nods as she starts talking about herself and he pretends to be interested but he can't help but compare her to Paige and see her fall short in comparison in his mind. Still it's Christmas and he'd rather not spend it alone.

About half an hour passed of Christine talking almost constantly with Mike interjecting a word here and there when she exclaimed "Oh I love this song." It made Mike pause and listen to hear what song she meant. He soon identified it as Mariah Carey's "All I want for Christmas is you."

Soon Christine and her friend started singing horribly out of tune. Mike cringed inwardly and his gaze slid toward the entrance of the bar, already thinking of an excuse that would see him out as fast as possible when he noticed someone entering through the door.

She was wrapped in a coat with the hood over her head. She reached and lowered it shaking her head to free her hair. Every guy around her stopped and stared and Mike found himself staring as well, barely able to breathe. She gazed around the bar eventually finding Mike and locking eyes with him. She gave him a big smile and started walking toward him.

Christine and Bob noticed Mike was somewhere else. "Mike you okay?" Bob asked. Mike didn't even hear him he just said "Paige." and got up. He couldn't believe it. It was really her and she was here.

Paige reached his table then and Mike started talking "Paige, what are..." and that was all he managed to get out before Paige grabbed him by his suit jacket and pulled him to her locking him with her lips. Mike was stunned at first and he just enjoyed the feeling of being kissed by Paige. He shook of the stunned feeling quickly and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her even closer to him as she let go of his jacket with one hand reaching to grab the back of his head trying to pull him to her even more.

Mike couldn't think of ways to describe that kiss, it was like finally having water after being in the desert sun all day, it was like having a feast after being ravenous for weeks it was like breathing after being underwater for minutes.

After awhile they broke their kiss, breathing heavily Mike leaned against her forehead with his own looking deep into her eyes. "Hi." Paige said.

She let go of Mike and stepped back a bit, and Mike reluctantly let her. She turned toward the table where everyone was watching the two of them silently eyes wide. "Hi, I'm Paige. I'm gonna steal Mike now. Merry Christmas." Paige said cheerily, she gave them all a big smile grabbed Mike's hand and dragged him toward the exit. He barely had time to grab his coat and say a quick goodbye to his fellow agents and the girls. He couldn't help but have a huge smile on his face.

When they were outside the bar, Paige kissed him again and then quietly said "Take me to your place."

* * *

Christmas morning found them entwined naked under a sheath in his bed. Paige was sleeping in the crook of his arm and Mike kissed her forehead, caressing her hair with his hand.

"Merry Christmas." Paige said to him as she woke up and looked up at him sleepily.

"Merry Christmas." Mike replied, kissing her.

They laid there silently just enjoying being together. "What does this mean Paige?" Mike says.

Paige sighed as she sat up in the bed. She looked at him then leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't overthink this Mike. It's Christmas and I missed you." She then sat on top of Mike and looked down at him, and Mike was speechless with how beautiful she looked.

"Tomorrow we'll worry about tomorrow, today is Christmas and... All I want for Christmas is you, baby."


End file.
